Not Broken, Just Bruised
by CheyanneChika
Summary: Adam worries that his parents are splitting up, Aziraphale is frustrated with Crowley's reckless behavior and Crowley is just trying to get a job done, it's not his fault the people he's working with are pissy and don't like him. It is probably his fault though when they want revenge. A/C Aziraphale/Crowley Family fic


Adam was looking curiously crestfallen as he stared at nothing in particular in his dad's bookstore. Usually, he at least attempted to read or play on his smartphone, talking to his friends from school. But no, today was staring off into space. Even Dog, who was letting out occasional whines, couldn't grab the boy's attention.

Aziraphale winced as he watched, having just come out from the back room. He straightened his jacket and approached his son. "Adam, is something amiss?"

Adam continued to stare for a very long moment before letting slightly dull eyes fall on Aziraphale. "Are you and Da going to get divorced?" he asked, bluntly.

Aziraphale's face twitched in a variety of ways. He opened and closed his mouth a couple times and then licked his lips. "N-not that I know of," he said, finally.

Adam looked away. "You don't have to lie."

"I'm not lying," Aziraphale sputtered. He quickly grabbed a chair and joined the boy at the table. "What's brought this one?"

"If there's something I can do, I'll make it happen," Adam said, quickly. "I can make it better."

"We're not getting divorced!" Aziraphale said, forcefully, gripping Adam's small shoulder. "Why do you think that?"

"You two don't agree on anything. And you've been fighting over Gabriel and Beyul...Bells...the Bees person Da works for now and again and Pepper says her parents aren't together 'cause they couldn't agree on anything either." All this came out in a great rush and Dog whined, sensing the pain in the words.

"Beelzebub," Aziraphale said, absently. His thoughts drifted for a moment, trying to pin down when he and Crowley had been talking about those two. They ran rival companies. Zira had obtained some hard to come by books for Gabriel, as well as done some...other things, while Crowley worked the odd job for Beelzebub, dealing with some of her more sordid clientele. Last night, long after Adam was supposed to be in bed, Crowley had said Bees and Gabe were sleeping together and Aziraphale had called him a lying pillock in a scandalized tone that could have been misread as angry. Crowley had only grinned and winked before going off to water the houseplants.

"Oh dear," Aziraphale said aloud. His eyes snapped out of their daze to meet Adam's. "Adam, we are not fighting."

"I heard you call Da a liar and then he just left."

Zira grimaced. Bingo. "It was a joke. Your Da knew I didn't mean it."

"But why did he leave?"

"He didn't. He just went out to the greenhouse."

Adam looked down. "Oh."

"Listen, when your da gets home tonight, we'll have a nice talk but don't think that we aren't happy together and with you."

Adam nodded and reached down to pet Dog.

Only Crowley didn't come home that night. He sent a text that he had a job and would someone water the plants for him. Aziraphale grimaced and went to tell Adam who stared hard at Aziraphale until he said he'd call Crowley.

Zira wasn't great with cellphones but it was easy today.

"Angel," Crowley's favorite nickname for him, "I said I'm busy."

"I don't care, get home now!" Aziraphale hissed down the line.

"Why?"

"Because Adam thinks we're getting divorced."

"Well, we're not." Crowley didn't even sound perturbed, damn him.

"I know that. I've told him that but he doesn't believe me."

"Ah, Hastur," Crowley's voice was echoing as he pulled the phone away from his face to talk to someone else. "Good to know ole Beezies sent along her faithful lapdog. A little notice might have been nice."

"Crowley!" Aziraphale yelled into the phone.

"Gotta go, Angel, I'll be back tomorrow."

Aziraphale growled and forcefully set the phone down instead of throwing it across the room. He turned around and, of course, there was Adam, staring blankly at him. Then he turned and retreated to his room. Aziraphale closed his eyes and sighed. "Damn."

**TBC...**


End file.
